The invention relates to a method and to a dispenser for mixing and discharging a medium mixture mixed from two media.
DE 19817417 A (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 09/554031) discloses a dispenser, in which a medium to be discharged, e.g. a powder, is received in a blister ring. The user operates an air pump cylinder and presses the blister ring against a hollow impact spike, which perforates a cover foil of a blister chamber. Through said opening, air enters the blister chamber and discharges the medium through the hollow impact spike. Thus, the air enters the medium chamber alongside or through the impact spike and passes out from the same again. This limits the line cross-section and the flow guidance for a good mixing.